halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Noble Team
"Lone-Wolf" possibly from battle at Pegasi I just downloaded the subtitled HD version of "Welcome To Reach" (the footage revealed at VGA 2009) and in it Jorge-052 states, "Didn't think anyone survived Pegasi, sir." He says this after noticing "Lone-Wolf" (the main spartan of the video's focus, also referred to in the video as the "new number six") Commander Carter-259 confirmes this by telling Jorge-052, "Spartans never die, Jorge. They're just missing in action." :Intriguing. So either the player is Tom-B292, or Tom and Lucy weren't the only survivors. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 08:40, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::I would like to point out that Pegasi Delta is just one of many planets. While the chances are admittedly low, it is possible that there could have been another Pegasi incident. It would be cool if an S-III was in the game, though. --Do not insult me. 09:42, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::It would indeed, though for all intents and purposes there would be no difference in terms of how they perform compared to the older S-II's. They have the same exact augmentations and similar training - the only real performance difference has been their armour, and the Lieutenant is wearing S-II MJOLNIR. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 10:34, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::I really don't think that the Lone Wolf is a S-III,first the S-II only knew of the existence of the S-III only when they went to Onix, and second Carter-259 says to him that the "Lone Wolf" sutff ends, and if all of you read Ghosts of Onix you know that the S-II are known as the Lone Wolf and the S-III are the teamplayers (since they don't have any Energy Shields, they have to rely more on the other ones)--Fipas 12:24, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::I vote for it being an S-III, simply because Bungie keeps messing with canon over, and over, and over again --Lord of SPARTANsLOMI HQI here your cries 17:03, December 19, 2009 (UTC) They would be probably be Spartan-II because on p95 of The fall of Reach it says “Chief Petty Officer Mendez will be departing us to train the next group of Spartans." (Superseastallion 21:42, December 25, 2009 (UTC)) If they are spartan 2's why aren't they participating with the other spartan's ,mission to capture a profit? I'm sure they would want all the help they could get.FatalSnipe117 14:40, December 28, 2009 (UTC) SPARTAN-III Gamma Company I realize there's been an awful lot of debate going on over whether or not Noble Team is Spartan-II or -III, but the name follows the naming scheme for the IIIs. Think about it: Team Katana, Team X-Ray? The designation "Noble" seems to fit. --Jimmy-San 23:37, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :Not really... the three companies had specific naming scemes. One was phonetic, one was names of Swords.-- 'Forerun'' ' 23:52, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Exactly, although most of the S-II teams have names based on colours, some have in phonetic and other, so to base if Noble Team is S-II or S-III based on their callsign doesn't make much sense...--Fipas 01:16, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Spartan II Class II I saw the Reach trailer for the VGA's, is it possible that Noble Team is a Spartan II Class II but the Lone Wolf is part of Class I (with Master Chief and such). Since it seems that Commander Carter does not know Lone Wolf, but the Class I's obviously are familiar with each other and are like a "family." :The Class II never happened. According to Ghosts of Onyx, it was cancelled because of a lack of funding, and because the gene pool wasn't large enough anymore to select candidates for it - Yasmine Zaman has been retconned to be part of the original 75 Spartan-II "recruits". The only other Spartans out there, as far as we know now, as the Spartan-III's. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 21:59, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Not cancelled. It was put ''"on hold" as all the fund were redirected to the SPARTAN-IIIs. ;) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:04, December 30, 2009 (UTC)